grand_library_of_nazarickfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine's Own Goal
Nine's Own Goal The precursor organization Ainz belonged to before Ainz Ooal Gown the guild was made and before Nazarick existed Blu-Ray Bonus Prologue . The leader was Touch Me Prologue who's own actions to defend Heteromorphs Volume 5 Chapter 3: Who would dare believe that Touch Me, of the Original Nine, had founded the group which predated the guild in order to protect the weak? Yet, that was the truth. When Momonga had been repeatedly PKed and nearly quit the game in anger, it was Touch Me who had saved him. When Bukubukuchagama could not find anyone to adventure with her due to her looks, it was Touch Me who had reached out to her. who were being PKed by others for special Job class prerequisites Prologue 1: It had been founded when hunting heteromorphic beings was all the rage. It was because there were some strong job classes which needed players to PK a certain number of heteromorphic beings for entry. led to the gradual gathering of Heteromorphs together. Founding Members # Touch Me Volume 2 Chapter 2: a paladin # Nishiki Enrai Volume 2 Chapter 2: a two-sword nin …a two-sword thief Prologue 1: Described in a word, the speaker was a ninja. He wore the stereotypical ninja outfit and a weird mask, with two swords at his waist. Saying he was anything other than a ninja would be a lie. He was one of Momonga’s earliest comrades — Nishiki Enrai. “Nishiki-san. Did something happen?” “Indeed" # Wish III Volume 2 Chapter 2: a priest, a sorcerer, a chef # Warrior Takemikazuchi Volume 2 Chapter 2: a sword master Prologue 2: Next was Warrior Takemikazuchi, who had levels in offense-oriented classes like Kensei (Sword Saint) and so on. # Ninth Nine's Own Goal Member* Volume 2 Chapter 2: a priest, a sorcerer, a chef # Ainz Ooal Gown Volume 2 Chapter 2: "When I was still a weakling, a paladin of pure white with sword and shield in hand saved me. Through him, I met four more comrades. And so, we formed a team that numbered six people, including myself. In addition, after that, we met three more weak people like ourselves, and we ended up as a team of nine people." # Ancient One Volume 2 Chapter 2: a priest, a sorcerer, a chef # Flatfoot Volume 2 Chapter 2: ass …a thief Prologue 2: That report came from Flatfoot and Nishiki Enrai, who had gone to reconnoiter the surroundings. Though the assassin and ninja duo were not as good as pure scouting-type characters, no stealth- specialized character had evaded their eyes so far. # Amanomahitotsu Volume 2 Chapter 2: a blacksmith *Left Nine's Own Goal before Ainz Ooal Gown was formed. May or may not be the person considered the 42nd member of the guild who may have a reserved ring. Volume 1 Chapter 2: As expected, there was no response. He tried to contact the forty, no, forty one members of the Guild with a Message, but after receiving no reply, Momonga gently shook his head. Volume 1 Chapter 3: He was correct in that this ring was intended for the guild members. Only one hundred of them had been made, so that meant that there were only fifty nine rings without owners —no, fifty eight. Volume 2 Chapter 3: The hidden condition was that more than half of the present guild members had to approve of the prospective member. Therefore, even if Ainz agreed, he could not add members to the guild on his own. *The order from Prologue appears to be the order the members joined the clan Prologue 2: At the top was Touch Me, followed by Nishiki Enrai, Wish III, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Momonga, Ancient One, Flatfoot, and Amanomahitotsu, the eight remaining founding members. After that were the nineteen who joined later , based on how the Original Nine that are still around are at the top and the later members are lower. As Ainz is fifth on that list, we can infer the Ninth Member or Lost Member was one of the Original Six. As Amanomahitotsu is the last in both lists, the Prologue one and the Volume 2 one based on his preferred job class, we can attempt to organize this list as above but the listings contradict each other. For the sake of argument, the Prologue order is what is posted since it appears to be the joining order. Wish III, Ancient One, and the Ninth Member or Lost Member are the only ones whose Job class we cannot identify yet. Where the Ninth Member fits into the Original Six under this hypothesis goes, first to fifth member to join. Later Members # Peroroncino # Bukubukuchagama # Herohero # Blue Planet # Ulbert Alain Odle # Garnet # Bellriver # Variable Talisman # Nearata # Nuubou # Genjiro # Yamaiko # Whitebrim # Punitto Moe # Tabula Smaragdina # Beast King Mekongawa # Tigris Euphrates # Temperance # Slathan Arcadia There were nine founding members who grouped together to protect themselves, but the requirement to be a working member of society was decided after a dispute. Arcadia 2583: In the beginning 9 people came together forming a group for the sake of self-defense. And slowly they went down the path of villains. As a consequence of a dispute a requirement was to be a working member of society.